tumblrponyfandomcom-20200213-history
AskTheDoctorAllons-y
Askthedoctorallons-y, is a recantation of the 10th Doctor (David Tennant) as a Pony. Though he is mixed with the 11th (Matt Smith) he more portrays the 10th with his famous catchphrase "Allons-y!" meaning "Let’s Go" in French. This Doctor loves to play around and see new places. While he has a bit of a thing for his companion Ditzy "Derpy Hooves" Doo. He tends to call her by her nickname Derpy, as everypony does, but he keeps it formal and calls her as Ms. Hooves. Through out his adventures he meets new ponies and either befriends them or watches them. He seems to have a soft side for any Derpy in any ponyverse. The Doctor also seems to grow fond of a little gray pony named Inkie. But tends to stay away from her when he's alone as he fears one day she might come for him as well. So he keeps his distence. Another pony he tends to keep away from is his Discorded self Discord Whooves. Another doctor from another ponyverse but warped and changed by Discord himself. He keeps close tabs on his as well but dares not to have Ms. Hooves in a room with him alone. As he knows what happened between Disco and his Ditzy. He also tends to make fun of him by saying he has a "Butter Fetish". Background Story Doctor Whooves, originally a humanoid Timelord, comes from the planet Gallifrey. He stole a Time Machine called a TARDIS "Time and Relative Dimension in Space" which also doubles as a ship, Is what his companions call "Bigger on the inside" Using Timelord science. Sometime in the distant future The Doctor's TARDIS starts malfunctioning and needs to land for repairs. In the landing process the TARDIS hits the ground and bounces knocking The Doctor all over the place in the TARDIS. Eventually the TARDIS parks up right after flipping The Doctor inside and spit’s the Doctor out on the ground. Being badly injured from getting tossed like clothes in a dryer. The Doctor passes out. When he awakens he finds himself in a hospital to see a talking horse. Surprised at this, he ask where he is and what happened. Ditzy "Derpy Hooves" Doo introduce herself to The Doctor and tells him she found him at the edge of the Everfree forest after dropping mail off at Fluttershy's house. Fascinated by all this he tells her that he's never seen a species like hers before. Confused, Derpy tells The Doctor that he’s a "Pony" as well. She hands him a mirror and He freaks out for just a moment but then accepts his new look and starts making horrible horse puns. The Doctor ends up adopting Derpy as his new companion as she shows him around Ponyville. After the TARDIS makes repairs, he invites her in ends up taking her on adventures in the Ponyverse. The Doctor does make stops in ponyville to drop off Derpy as she still has a Mail to deliver. He sometimes spends his time alone wondering around ponyville. Though it got awful boring. He decided to take a look on the ponynet and found a website called "Tumblr". There he made an account and thus started to ask questions that his followers asked. Little did he know, after making an Tumblr account he opened a hole in his ponyverse that bleeds out to other ponyverses thus allowing the TARDIS to jump from ponyverse to ponyverse. Seeing different universes and different doctors. First encounter - Inkie Pie The first Doctor he ran into (my-little-timelord) Gave him a distress signal through Tumblr. Asking for his help and rescue. A gray pony tied him up and cut off his legs. As so the Doctor Jumped through the ponyverse to save him. When he arrived it felt awkward and weird. Failed to save himself he Went back in the TARDIS to get on Tumblr to "follow' Inkie So he can watch her and possibly try to stop her from doing something like this again. (to be continued...) Category:Ask blog